


I can't sleep without you

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [26]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: "I knew I'd find you here."Joe wakes up alone.





	I can't sleep without you

Joe is not yet awake, his eyes heavy from sleep and his hand search blindly over the mattress, but he finds it empty and cold. That’s not totally surprising, but a little disappointing. He tries to go back to sleep, but the longer he lies still, the less he feels like falling asleep again. He gives it another couple of minutes before he throws the blanket off his body and gets up and out of bed.

He doesn’t bother turning the lights on and even though it’s dark he easily finds his way through the house and to the closed studio door. There’s not a single sound to be heard, but then again, they did a good job at soundproofing it.

He’s blinded when he opens the door and the light streams into the dark hallway; it takes a couple of seconds until his eyes adjust to the brightness, but then he spots Patrick instantly, sitting on the lush couch and hunched over his laptop.

“I knew I’d find you here,” he says softly, because he doesn’t want to startle Patrick. Sometimes he’s so deep inside his own head he wouldn’t notice a marching band right next to him.

But it’s not that bad now, because he looks up at Joe and throws him a loopy smile.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep.”

Patrick looks apologetic and taps his finger on the screen. Joe closes the door after stepping into the room and goes to sit next to Patrick. He’s still tired and could probably sleep here if the lights were out.

 “I didn’t want to wake you,” Patrick goes on and pulls the headphones form his ears, smiling amused when Joe lets out a yawn.

“Well, you did anyway, because the bed got empty and cold.”

“Sorry, here, listen to this.”

Patrick takes the headphones and puts them gently on Joe’s head, squishing the wild hair down in the process. Joe listens to the soft notes playing through the headphones and it’s really nice and comfy with Patrick by his side. The music never stops, an endless loop and Joe can feel himself getting sleepy again. He melds himself around Patrick’s body on the couch -  mindful not to disturb him while he’s still working away on his laptop – and somewhere in-between the fifth and seventh loop he falls asleep next to him.


End file.
